Taken
by Inume lover
Summary: It's the night of the new moon and things go from okay, to just downright awful.


Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are out on the new moon by themselves in the forest coming back from a village from the north. Why doesn't Inuyasha want to stop and hunker down? Well because its bandit territory, he wants to get the hell out of there. Not telling Kagome what is going on to save her piece of mind, could of been a big mistake.

Inuyasha and Kagome are walking in the middle of the night during the new moon. Kagome keeping her eyes open and alert knowing Inuyasha is making them walk on this night instead of laying low for some reason. Kagome just wish that Inuyasha would let her in on the big deal so she knows what to stay alert for. She sighs softly looking over at Inuyasha asking once again in a soft whisper. "Inuyasha, please tell me what I need to look out for. You never want to walk during the new moon, you always want to find a hut or a tree before sundown. What is going on?" Kagome stops not taking another step demanding answers. Hearing Inuyasha stop a couple steps ahead, her heart taking flips scared of what is yet to come.

"Kagome, I didn't want to tell you this because I was hoping to be out of their territory by the time dawn came. This is where bandits are hiding, living, and they know how to track. I have been extra careful looking for certain spots to stay away from, and being alert to sounds and noises. So if we could, lets keep it moving." Kagome nods at Inuyasha gripping both of her arms crossed way, looking in every direction, with a soft, and gentle hand of Inuyasha on her shoulder literally to keep her in arms reach. It is only about 3 hours in, probably around midnight, that Inuyasha and Kagome stumbleupon a makeshift trap. Kagome's foot triggers a lever mechanism, hearing a very loud ring throughout the forest floor. Inuyasha being alert as he is, hears the snap like sound, moving his hand from her shoulder quickly over to her chest area and pushing her hard enough to probably leave a bruise on her chest. Kagome falling to the ground on her ass with a thud causing her to gasp for air from the suddenness and the pain to come later on.

Kagome just realizing what the hell happened, snaps out of it, looking around for Inuyasha hearing voices in the distance. "Hey! I think we got something!" Inuyasha groans from up above making Kagome look up almost in a tree to see Inuyasha caught in a net squirming trying to break free, growling.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha hisses looking from where the bandits are coming from. "Kagome, get the hell out of here, now!" Tries to get his feet on the ropes, gripping from up above to try and get some leverage from the square area, instead of his limbs falling out of the holes of the net. "Go and don't turn back!" Inuyasha falls hard against the ropes, his foot falling through one of the holes making him wince from the awkward angle he's in now. "Damn it!" He sighs loudly grabbing his hoari around him, taking it off, wadding it up, and throwing it on the ground through the holes. "Take it!" Kagome hears the bandits getting closer, the ringing of the trap bells going crazy.

"Hurry up! I think he's trying to get away!" Hears more and more bandits with torches seeing the fire from the distance, Kagome finally looking up at Inuyasha.

"No I won't leave you." Kagome walks over to his hoari of the fire rat, picking it up, standing right under Inuyasha waiting for them to come.

"So help me Kami Kagome if you don't leave right now..." Getting very very pissed off not wanting to go to the next level.

"You'll what Inuyasha?" Sees fire and at least about 9 men coming into view, but not enough for them to see us yet. "Your in no place to do..." is interrupted with the one sentence that is going to crush Kagome.

"I chose Kikyo." Inuyasha not being a half demon right now doesn't mean that he couldn't hear the audible gasp from Kagome. Inuyasha clenches his hands into fists knowing that he probably made one big ass mistake, but why the hell won't she understand that she needs to fucking leave right now! "I love and chose Kikyo. I was going to tell you tonight." Inuyasha feels sick to his stomach looking under him from above, only seeing the blackness of her long beautiful hair. Kagome is so much better, pretty, kind, and caring than Kikyo, Inuyasha loves Kagome not the clay pot. He found that out the last couple new moons ago when Kagome always stays up with him to make sure that he's safe. Inuyasha looking up to see the bandits close enough to see faces knowing that Kagome only has seconds to leave, quickly looking down to see her gone with his fire rat. Inuyasha smiles a sad guilty smile, letting out the breath that he didn't know he'd held in.

Kag pov when he "chose Kikyo"

_"What!? What is he saying!? Does really mean that!? No no no no there is no way! He's only saying that to get me to run off! But he never cared for me." _ Kagome grips his fire rat crying softly taking one last look ahead to see them closing in, she wipes her tears away and books it out of there just in time when Inuyasha came into view for the bandits.

Inu pov

"Yeah buddy! We got something!" All the men whoop and holler gathering all around Inuyasha in the air still waiting for the boss to come through. "What do you think we should do with this one!?" They all start laughing causing a ruckus. Inuyasha in the net trying to get away higher to try and get out, making his legs fall through once again. The men laugh as a couple come forward with some sticks starting to beat on his legs. Inuyasha grips the ropes in pain opening his eyes partially looking around only seeing men surrounding him, and no sight of Kagome, he smiles inwardly gladly taking the pain.

"What the hell do you fuckers want!?"

"Calm down boys! We have all night to do whatever we want!" The boss man comes through making everyone stop in their tracks. The boss man looks up to see Inuyasha with his black hair and chocolate brown eyes looking back at him, the boss man smirks. "What do we want? Well we want money, but in this time period, slaves are good money." He smirks whistling at the men with his finger in the air twirling it, signaling the followers to comply. The men grab the rope from the other end of a tree straight ahead lowering Inuyasha down slowly. Some men already starting to hit Inuyasha over and over as their lowering him to causing less of a struggle that is to come. At least four men tie off the open area so he can't get out, Inuyasha growling.

"You guys better let me go, or I will kill all of you!" Inuyasha struggles to stand as he's being hit, getting at least one good hit on a man, making them all cut in, roping his wrists and his ankles tightly not taking any chances. The boss man laughs whole heartedly making the crowd laugh loudly. "Come on men, let's get this slave to our barracks and prep him, we only got till sunrise to get him ready." The crowd cheers 'yeah yeah!' as they grab a big enough log, putting it under his legs and arms still in the net, carrying him like a dead pig, causing Inuyasha to sway back and forth a little, his head facing the back of the crowd, Inuyasha's eyes scanning the forest to make sure Kagome is well enough gone.

Kag pov after she had the thought

_"NO! Inuyasha wouldn't do that just out of spite like that! Okay calm down Kagome, just think!"_ Kagome hides behind a tree, covering herself in his hoari quickly, then staying very very quiet, crouching down, looking as if she is praying, her hands on the ground keeping her breathing in check. _"Okay, I know I promised to stay beside him until he sends me away, but he didn't send me away, he's got to be lying right now, he has to. This is to abrupt."_ Hears the men say something about doing something about slaves. Kagome looks around the tree just a smidge with only one eye, far enough to see what there doing, tears brimming in her eyes when they start to beat him, tying Inuyasha good to where he's not mobile. _"Besides, if he really did love Kikyo and chose her over me, then he would of been more distant, quite, less caring. But he pushed me out of the way."_ Feeling love and pride in herself, grips the grass smiling widely feeling her heart starting to flutter. _"Always protecting me, I trust you Inuyasha, I'm so so sorry that I doubted you! I will get you back!" _Feeling accomplished, she starts working on a plan. Kagome brings her hands up to her mouth, one finger at a time, biting off her nails close enough to not be a nuisance, but not enough to bring pain to what she has in mind. She waits for the men to leave a little so she can open up her fanny pack, yes a fanny pack, because that big ass yellow backpack was just to much, anyway, Kagome opens it up slowly not to cause any unwanted noise, grabbing her 6-inch switchblade, smiling because Inuyasha always complained about using his nails all the time to cut little things, so she brought that to help a little, not knowing she was going to become a killer within a night.

Inu pov Kagome following

The men are walking along talking about useless shit, two men carrying Inuyasha with one in the front and one in the back, the log on their shoulders with torches in the other hand. Kagome catches up close enough to see men in their positions, the boss man in the front with his two trusted people beside him, so there is three in the front. You have two in the back for guard of anything suspicious, two carrying Inuyasha, and two on the sides to cover any sideswipes. 3 then 2 then 2 then 2. Easy enough. Kagome walks in the same position and steps as they take, staying low so they don't turn around and see her, she takes one good look at Inuyasha seeing his head hanging in a bad way knowing he'll have a headache later. Kagome lets out a shaky, quiet breath, knowing she is going to have to be very quick at this, she has to stab both of them in the back of the necks with quick movements, capture their fall so they don't make a sound, then grab their torches so they don't fall and make a damn fire. Thank Kami for Sango and her training.

Kagome gets close, her heart beating a mile per second, stabs the left guy in the back of his neck first with her right hand, quickly removing it and plunging it into the right guys neck. Grabs both of the torches into one hand, breaking the right guys fall with her right leg halfway up in the air, the guy body doubled over her leg, catching the left guys body by his chest and back, making Kagome look like standing on one leg, her right leg holding the guy up behind her, left leg on the ground. Finally, she slowly lowers their bodies to the ground, very slowly and quietly, bringing the torches to the ground in one quick movement in the dirt to cut out the fire. Kagome's heart settles a bit but knows she has to get moving, two guys is not really good because she has to hold off more men later because she damn well knows that she is going to get caught, but with less people to deal with later, the better.

Inuyasha getting a gut wrench feeling, grudgingly lifts his head to see Kagome just in time to see her do the one leg stand up move, doesn't make a face, knowing that if he did, he would put Kagome in danger, causing them to think their in danger. _"Damn it Kagome! Do you not fucking listen!? I told you that for a damn reason and you still come back!" _Kagome making a daring move, seeing that she has a opening to kill the two people on the sides, but she'll have to be even more quick, one wrong false move and the guy further away from her could catch on and stab her before she stabs him. Kagome knows that once she makes this kill move, that they'll be looking for her, searching everywhere, so she looks at the trees to see if she could have at least one good leverage to kill three this time, two slits and one from above.

Kagome praying that there is no twigs or branches on the ground, moves left of the group, so she can have the blade in her right hand, gets up close enough to be side by side next to them. Now the tricky part is to be swift and quick, there not that far apart, but like I said, the other could catch on. Kagome watches Inuyasha and he watches her from his side vision getting pissed off. She sees this and smiles at him weakly, reassuring him that she'll be okay. Kagome turns to look at the two men, thankfully for her they move close enough just in time as the left guy gives the right guy something from his pocket, making Kagome see that it's her move now. She runs full speed ahead grabbing the blade with both hands to cause accuracy slitting both of the guys throats making them drop like a bag of potatoes, they start gagging holding their throats trying to breathe, the two behind holding Inuyasha gasp at Kagome stopping in their tracks. "Who the hell are you!?"

Kagome doesn't say anything, running a little ways down climbing up a tree quickly making scrapes and cuts on her arms, legs, and hands blood seeping out on her wounds, but climbs on the other side of the tree to hide her appearance to get clearance when they come around, hoping to get two, but knows she can only kill one. "Do you have a friend or something!?" The rear guy yells at Inuyasha the two men holding him drops Inuyasha to the ground.

"No! I'm alone!" Grunts in pain trying to break free to get to Kagome. The three in the front look behind the two in the middle not seeing the two rear guards.

"Fuck! Were down 4 people now! Damn it!" The two in the middle look behind them pissed off. "Fan out and find this bitch!" Inuyasha eyes widen in fear, taking his teeth trying to untie himself, the boss man sees this and punches Inuyasha in the face hard making him a little dizzy. "This person is with this man."

"You... leave her... alone..." Barely says feeling the pounding in his head looking around for Kagome.

"Find this bitch and bring her to me. NOW!" Followed by a,

"Yes boss!" The boss man stays with Inuyasha crouching down to his level, grabbing his chin hard forcing Inuyasha to look at him, golden eyes piercing into this bastards eyes.

"Who is she?" Calmly says with evil in his voice, sending alarm bells off in Inuyaha's mind.

"Nobody." Inuyasha spits in his face making the boss man cringe, wiping the spit off punching him again.

"You'll regret that." Stands up and waits for his men to come back.

Kag pov

Kagome climbed up the tree just far up a little to see a man come over her way, looks over her surroundings, not really caring about stealth this time, brings her blade up to her chest, standing on a branch, crouching down leaning forward a little, one hand above her holding herself from another branch waiting for the right moment. As one of the men get closer she leans a little more down spreading her legs apart ready to jump, looking up one more time to see a man coming his way slowly looking around. Kagome takes a breath in, falling on top of the man that was beneath her, stabbing him in the head, not even a second later, her legs tightening up, launching herself forward toward the other man almost like a frog, pouncing on him stabbing him in the stomach, causing the man to cry out. Kagome looks up to see a torch come her way, she stands up ready to fight him off.

Inu pov

"I swear to Kami if she gets hurt!" The boss man laughs hearing one cry from his men making him stop laughing and look into the forest with pure anger. Inuyasha smirks. "It looks like she is the one doing the hurting." He chuckles a little followed by a sharp gasp in pain by the boss man hitting Inuyasha in the rib with a bat hard.

"Shut up!" Hears a woman like scream/squeal from the distance making the boss man smile. "Looks like they finally got the bitch." The boss man laughs loudly looking out in the forest waiting for their return. "Just you wait till' I get my hands on her." Laughs even harder, Inuyasha getting a chill sent down his spine from the unknown, again trying to untie himself with his teeth. Damn his human night! Two men come into the clearing, only two and not four. "What happened to the other two?" Sees Kagome struggling against the two men holding her from side to side with her arms apart.

"This bitch killed the other two." One of the men grab her hair pushing her down to her knees, gripping her hair against her scalp so hard Kagome yelps in pain from her head and being brought to her knees so suddenly.

"Leave her alone! You caught me remember!" The boss man hits him again on his legs this time making him grunt in pain, making Kagome looking at the boss man with a pissed off look.

"Leave him alone!"

"Shut up you stupid girl! I don't even know you!"

"Stop being a baka!"

The boss man having enough of this, whistles, the man holding Kagome by the hair faces her head toward him and punches her in the face, well eye really, making Kagome cry out in pain falling completely on the forest floor, groaning in pain, her vision blurry. The boss man walks over to her grabbing her arm to cause bruises later, "Pick him up, lets go. We can have fun with them later. Let's get going. Were almost there." About 10 minutes of fighting with Kagome being able to walk and Inuyasha struggling to break free, they arrive at the barracks. "Alright men, you can do whatever with him, but she." Takes Kagome's chin in his hand bringing it close to his face, licking the side of her cheek, Kagome's eyes widen in fear, and in disgust. "I'll take good care of her." The boss man smirks, Inuyasha seeing this makes his blood boil. How dare he even touch her!

"No! You leave her alone! Let me go!" Inuyasha struggles more violently trying to break free desperately to get to Kagome. "Beat me! I'll take it all! Leave her out of this!" This makes the boss man stop looking back laughing so loud, it makes Kagome shiver with the hair standing on the back of her neck stand up.

"By the way you are talking, I'd say you love this woman... Hmmm? Well, that will make my night even more fun!" The boss man walks to the left leading to a big hut almost with two guards in front nodding at their boss as he passes them. "Make sure nobody disturbs us."

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha's eyes start flooding with tears, threatening to fall, "NO! BRING HER BACK!" The two men holding Inuyasha up laugh loudly taking him to the right to a very small hut a little down a ways. "KAGOME!"

Kag pov

"Ah so your name is Kagome?" Kagome looks at the man with disgust and anger. "So you won't talk now huh? But you were so talkative a little bit ago, what happened?" Kagome does somewhat of a growl, being replaced with silence, Kagome biting her lip, tears falling down her cheeks in rivers as he hits her legs with the bat making her fall on the bed. She cries silently, hearing little sniffles here and there, holding her legs in a fetal position, the throbbing sensation making her wince with every pulse that surges through. Kagome not having any time to realise what is going on, her body is being spread out, the boss man is on top of Kagome bounding her wrists by the ropes that were already pre-tied, just needing tightened around the bed posts. The boss man smirks leaning down to the right a little, grabbing a piece of rope that is in a circle pre-tied, putting it around Kagome's head and over her mouth so it's hard to bite and/or spit. He leans over her face, kissing her mouth, Kagome starts squealing loudly, breathing in out rapidly when she feels a hand crawl up under her shirt, skin on skin contact making her shiver.

Inu pov

"What the hell is he doing to her!? Tell me!" Inuyasha now bound to the back wall of a hut the two men just laughing and talking as if they are not even hearing him. "Hey! I'm talking to you you fucking bastards! TELL ME!" Inuyasha starts hitting his hands on the wall making loud enough thuds to be heard in the barracks, only to stop when he hears Kagome's squeal out, and not just once from pain from being hit, oh no no no, it's constant, non-stop, pissing Inuyasha off even more. "Just you wait, I'll fucking kill you all." He looks outside the makeshift door to see that it's almost sunrise, just about 10 minutes away, he smiles leaning his head down and waits, just praying that he'll get to Kagome in time. Inuyasha closes his eyes, slowly feeling the sensation on his demon blood returning as the minutes tick by, followed by growling that gets deeper. Smelling Kagome's blood is his first thing to notice...

Kag pov

The boss man really enjoying himself, he's got a beautiful woman under him bound just the way the sick bastard likes. Kagome in full panic mode, her breathing coming in gasps for desperate need of freeing, her chest going up and down, no shirt making her breasts bare, causing the boss man to feel excited, his man hood resting on Kagome's womanhood. Now he's not naked, neither is Kagome, she still has her lower skirt on, and he has his robe on, just doing dry rubbing against each other, his moans loud as he grips Kagome's breasts hard, squeezing them making her cry out in a muffle for Inuyasha to save her. Kagome looks up at this waste of excuse of a man seeing that he's fully enjoying himself, he's getting off on the fact that he's about to rape her! The boss man brings one hand lower and lower to her womanhood, Kagome freaking out trying to get away doesn't help her in her case because she is typically grinding against him now, he moans even louder seeing her shake her head violently back and forth desperately wanting to get away.

He smiles taking his hand moving his robe to the side a little, having Kagome a full view of his erection, screaming louder and louder crying harder and harder, her voice breaking out through the rope of a desperate plea,

"No!" Kagome frantically trying to get him off makes him laugh, he grabs the side of her thong, pulling it aside on her lips, slamming into Kagome not caring if she's wet or not.

"Oh Kami yes!" Kagome cries louder as he plows into her over and over not letting up, she moves her head to the side keeping her eyes closed, thinking of a better place, knocked out of it when the man slaps her cheek, pinching her clit, slamming harder making her breasts bounce up and down. "Fuck! Uh! Shit!" The man pushes on Kagome's stomach with one hand getting a better grounding, playing with her clit.

Kagome, feeling betrayed by her body, feeling as though she is about to cum. Her walls start tightening, but why!? She is being raped! Her body shouldn't be reacting this way! The man lets go of her stomach and clit, making his hands into fists, putting them on the sides of the bed giving him leverage, going faster and faster, "Fuck I'm!" His breathing is becoming quicker, his erection starting to pulse, making Kagome feel as if she is getting closer, her body is only doing the natural thing to try and help with raw insertion to ease it up by causing her to become wet. Hating herself even more, Kagome pictures Inuyasha.

"I'm... UGH!" The man pumps into her a couple more times, cumming into her. He stays in Kagome, moving his hips forward grabbing her waist, pumping deeper. "Fuck, yes, that was great!" The boss man gets up leaving her all wet, and messed up, Kagome's hair unruly, her body catching her breath, wrists beginning to swell and show red. The boss man leaves to go to the bathroom leaving Kagome by herself, half naked, and raped with his seed in her. Kagome cries full heartedly, her body shaking from the devastating event.

Inu pov

"Woah woah woah!" Inuyasha turned to his half demon self, darting past the men, following Kagome's scent. He has to get Kagome to safety first! He'll come back and kill them all later, he's got their scent memorized, runs outside stopping on the dirt road seeing men all around him coming at him.

"I don't have time for this. Fuck all you guys." Inuyasha catches Kagome's scent from a specific hut a little down the road, plowing past the men as they yell and try to capture him. Inuyasha growls in anger, guilt, and fear when he approaches the hut, barging in to see Kagome's tear stained face, with a hand-print forming on her cheek. He grabs his fire rat from the side of the bed, cutting Kagome lose form her bounds, and getting the hell out of there, Inuyasha will check her wounds later. Kagome was relieved and glad that Inuyasha had come for her. Yes he was late, but she knew that he was human and he could of survived then found Kagome later in the morning but Kagome, Kagome wanted to stay by his side because she promised, and because she loved him dearly. Kagome being able to breathe properly as Inuyasha carries her away in his arms bridal style, unwrapping the bounds on her wrists throwing them away in the air as he carried her.

Kagome, she can always trust Inuyasha, she just wished she wouldn't of doubted him that one second during the capture, but I guess it would of been different in a good or bad way, but we'll never know. Kagome leans into Inuyasha sobbing, shaking, gripping his white part of his kimono, her body tensing up from all that has happened, her mind thinking thoughts rapidly that she can't even finish one thought. "Inu..." Kagome feeling exposed and bare, tries to curl in a tight ball, hiding her face in his chest, "He, he did things..." Inuyasha's heart shattered. Running for about a half hour with this broken, messy woman in his arms that he deeply cares for. "He wouldn't stop, I tried to get away I really did... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kagome scream cries, leaving Inuyasha bewildered, what the fuck is she sorry for!? Inuyasha stops along a hotspring walking in not caring about clothes or privacy.

"Kagome, why the hell are you sorry!? I should be the one that is sorry! I couldn't get to you in time! I couldn't stop...!" Kagome looks up at him, her eyes filled with fear, tears falling and still in the brims. Kagome's face looking so pitiful, Inuyasha rubs her cheek softly from the arm under her shoulders. His golden eyes looking into her chocolate ones, filled with love and kindness. Walking into the hotspring still have yet to squat in. "I'm sorry about what I said about choosing her, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time, I'm sorry we didn't stop and just lay low, I'm so so sorry Kagome, this is all my fault." Kagome's eyes widen in the realization that Inuyasha is crying, full blown crying, his fangs baring.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I know you love Kikyo but with the sudden hurt I left, but then I thought why would he chose now to say such things, I knew you were trying to get me to run away, and I'm..." Kagome hisses from the pain of the hot water seeping into her wounds and touching her body in areas that are very tender gripping his hoari.

"Kagome, promise me, for the love of Kami, if I do something like that again, or if I tell you to run, then for the love of Kami, run." His golden eyes burning into mine making me feel weak, nodding softly with a low, "Please, just... run..." Golden orbs begging.

"Okay." Inuyasha lowers Kagome slowly into the hotspring over the time they have been talking until she is fully in the water up to her neck. He takes the time now to look over her body, seeing that she's got a nasty handprint size bruise forming on the side of her cheek, her mouth and along both cheeks have rope burn from the mouth guard, both arms having makeshift type bruises in various spots, the top of her head on the right showing a gash with new blood flowing and dried up blood, her wrists covered with harsh red bondage marks to show she struggled, her chest bare to him only seeing the one bruise that he caused from pushing Kagome out of the way. Looking down her body in the water not being able to get a good whiff from her lower region. Inuyasha sits down in the water with Kagome in his arms on his lap not letting go, while he cups his hand in the hot water, bringing it to her gash on the side of her head, attempting to get Kagome cleaned up.

"Did he?" Inuyasha doesn't look her in the eye, only looking at the gash seeing the blood being washed away into the small body of water around them. Kagome though, not stupid knows what he's talking about, looks up at him, eyes filled with disgust in her eyes, tears falling nodding. Inuyasha stops his movements, growls from his chest rumble, his fangs bearing, and he looks Kagome in the eyes wanting to know, but also not wanting to know. "Did he finish?" Inuyasha's hand is in mid air with water in his hand, his eyes filled with fury. How dare they!? A sob breaks out from Kagome's throat as she nods again burying her face in his chest, her body shaking from the heart breaking sobs. Inuyasha... Inuyasha is beyond pissed, they defiled her, they tore her of her flower. Now they will most definitely pay with their lives. "Kagome, I... I'm so sorry..." Inuyasha cradles Kagome in his arms, the two lovers embracing letting it all out.

About 30 minutes later of sobbing, to crying, to sniffles, to being so tired and exhausted, Kagome passes out falling asleep against Inuyasha. Inuyasha looking down at this woman, wondering what is going to happen next, so many things running through his mind, but the top thought is that he needs to get Kagome to Keade quick. Would Kagome become pregnant? Would she want to keep the baby if she is? Will she be afraid of every man now that comes their way? So many thoughts that it has Inuyasha's demon rising to the surface, his blood boiling with anger, why couldn't she just run away like he told her to!? He grabs his hoari from the side of the hot-spring, draping it over Kagome as she's asleep, carrying her while running as fast as he can also not trying to disturb her sleep.

Inuyasha comes across a small hut, clearly abandoned by the awful shape it's in. Boards missing, the door flap hanging by one side, the roof showing some light through onto the hut's floor, but the only thing he was concerned for was warmth, a fireplace hopefully. There way up north and it can get chilly anytime it wants. Inuyasha sighs loudly carrying Kagome to the middle of the hut, laying her down gently, covering herself with his hoari, turning to the fireplace digging out the old dirt from it, making fresh dirt. He looks back at Kagome one last time before heading out to gather some wood.

He looks in the perimeter of the hut about 20 feet, looking for any sticks, branches, and bark. When Inuyasha looks up, he hears a rushing sound of water coming from a distance to the west of him. Inuyasha picks up as much as he can, arms filled with twigs and sticks, he heads back to the hut to see Kagome twitching, crying, her eyes squinted, and her body starting to shake, making Inuyasha's heart swell with pain. He drops all the wood by the firepit, leaning down by her side on one knee, both hands on her shoulders, not knowing until it was too late that him pushing Kagome down was a mistake. Kagome screams on top of her lungs out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha!" Her left arm flails forward smacking Inuyasha in the face, her right arm trying to fight off the attacker not knowing Inuyasha is the only one there. He falls on his ass out of surprise, holding his cheek from the slight sensation of how hard she can hit. Just from a smack too! Inuyasha recovers quickly leaning over her body, his face over hers, his hair like a curtain falling to both his and her side, holding her arms down by her wrists this time. His golden ambers of orbs looking at Kagome's tear, sweat beating face.

"Kagome! Wake up! It's me! Inuyasha!" As if that alone cleared the fog, Kagome's eyes shoot open wide, her vision blurry to clear, her voice breaking.

"Inu...yasha..." Sniffles, her face scrunching up from the pain, the embarrassment, the tragedy, the everything. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha lets go of her arms, catching Kagome as she flies from laying down into Inuyasha's arms knocking him over on his butt again. His heart shatters as she lets go this ear piercing, scream cry type sobs, not letting up, her whole body shaking, the suffering, the rape, the beating, the kidnapping, she puts her whole heart, mind, and soul into screaming her heart out in his chest. Inuyasha's eyes water, not being able to hold back the tears from falling, he scoots back from the middle of the hut's floor against a wall, maneuvering Kagome and himself to a more comfortable position. Rocking Kagome back and forth, petting her head, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, holding her to him as if he let go, she'd never return. Minutes tick by with his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, attempting to calm himself down from the last night's ordeal.

Once Kagome started to settle down, feeling a hand on his chest pushing him away a little, he looks down to see her face, oh my Kami her face looks like it's been through hell. DUH! "Kagome..." Kagome takes her hand, cupping his cheek in hers where the handprint is, with a small sad smile.

"Thank you." Kagome looks away her hand that's on his chest clenching it into a fist. "I understand if you want to get rid of me, take me back to my time, I'm unworthy and used... I." Hears a crash, cringing from the sudden surprise, squeaked from the sound.

"SHUT UP!" Growls very loudly like a animal finding its prey. "JUST SHUT UP! You are not used or unworthy! You are not defiled! You are not anything like what you are thinking! You got that!? You are Kagome! You are a miko! You are Sango's, Miroku's sister! You are Shippo's adoptive mother! You are my...!" He cuts short, losing his voice, poor Kagome thinking that she's just a jewel detector. A few seconds go by before he could find his voice again, fearing of being rejected, but also who would confess their love for someone after they have been through something like this?

"I know just a jewel dec..."

"SHUT UP! You are the most annoying, stubborn, woman I have ever met!" Kagome feeling more sad knowing that this is how he feels about her. "You have no idea how much I love you do you!? You have no idea how much I have to fight to stay alive for you! You have no idea what I think of you or what you think you are! Kagome, I swear to Kami if you say one more fucking thing to bring you down like this and fucking put words in my mouth, I'll make you so mad that the only thing you think of _is_ to SIT me! You got that!?" Kagome's head snaps up to look into his eyes, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Inu..."

"Yes damn it! I love you Kagome! I have for a long time now! Kikyo is of no concern! She knows my decision and she knows she's going to hell without me! So for the love of Kami, please for my sake, don't think anything bad about yourself. Please." Inuyasha looks at Kagome with pleading eyes, his face scrunched in worry and concern. Kagome searching his eyes only seeing love and sadness. She nods slowly curling up underneath his chin smiling happily. Taking in a deep breath with her eyes closed, regaining her sanity, just enjoying this moment with Inuyasha holding her like a baby. "Kagome. How... How did you know how to kill like that? How to be very quiet and to learn where to get the kill shot? That was very impressive." Trying to give her something else to focus on, looks down almost embarrassed.

Kagome smiles softly almost chuckling but knows it'll hurt like a bitch. "When I first met you, falling down the well and coming into this world. I didn't know how completely different and dangerous this world was, I didn't know any defense and didn't know or have the mind set to have someone killed. So I started educating myself on silent assassination and how to defend myself. Inuyasha, I quit school about a year ago, every time I've gone back to my time, it's to help me get more adapted to this time. Inu, I've loved you since I first touch and played with your ears, I want to live with you and I want to be with you forever." Inuyasha blushes madly looking at this woman who had already chosen him long ago.

"Kagome, I understand that you needed to defend yourself, but I would feel much better if you scream for me first or run. I know full well now that you can take out men, but I rather you not, I'd rather the blood be on my hands, not yours. I don't know how last night ordeal will come up on you later, know this though, I'll be here when whatever happens to us. Kagome, I love you and I'll be your sword, armor, shield and strength. Okay?" Leans his head on the top of her head holding her close to him. Kagome being in complete bliss, takes in this moment, knowing that he won't be this touchy-feely when the others are around. "Hey, we are only a days journey from Keade's, get some rest and we'll head out in the morning."

"Okay, Inu." Snuggles closer to his chest to hear this purr like sound, instantly calming down and falling fast asleep.

As the night goes on, Inuyasha is on high alert, ears swiveling in every direction possible. Listening to all the animal sounds, Kagome's even breathing and sometime moans every now and then in her self from sudden pains. He listens to the trees moving from the wind and the fire crackling. But something doesn't seem right. In the pit of Inuyasha's stomach, something is nagging at him to run, not being the one to take anymore chances. He scoops up Kagome bridal style slowly not to wake her up, kicks the dirt quietly at the fire putting it out, hearing a couple twigs being snapped. Growling softly opening the bamboo curtain like door slowly and quietly, looks down to see his feet are just at the edge of the hut and the ground. Leans down as far as he can go on the front feet, leaping to a nearby tree up high, landing on it nicely. Looking back to the hut, as soon as the bamboo like curtain door has stopped moving, bandits from what he recognized earlier are surrounding the hut from the back. His eyes flashing red to gold, desperately trying to not lose control for Kagome's safety. Kagome starting to stir slowly waking up to feel a cold breeze hit her hard.

She shivers opening up her eyes to see that there up in a tree. Being in training for the past year, she's learned to wake up quietly and take in her surroundings before making any noise or move. That's what she does much to Inuyasha's surprise. He expected her to make a groan like sound almost instinct to cover her mouth only to see Kagome keeping calm and looking all around and locking her eyes on the hut. Inuyasha leans down against her ear whispering, "You always amaze me, now listen Kagome, do what I say and you will get out alive, nod if you understand me." Nods keeping her eyes locked on the hut still. "Good, I'm going to give you my coat, you will stay here till I come and get you, I swear if you move from this spot because you feel its safe, I'll make you so mad you'll want to leave me. Only move if they have found you. Do you understand me?" Smells salt in the air knowing she's starting to cry but that can wait, her life comes before his. Sees her nod her head again leaning back to see her face of pain and sadness. But she also sees his face not wavering off how serious he is and knows he will do what he says if she doesn't. Kagome leans in kissing him softly on the lips.

Inuyasha's shock came and went like a blink of an eye, leaning in the kiss, caressing her cheek softly, taking his hoari off draping it over her little frame. They take one last look at each other and Inuyasha maneuvers his body careful not to shake the trunk their on, laying her back against the tree kissing her forehead. He smiles at Kagome and goes to another tree, then another, then another till he's out of eye sight. Kagome takes a deep breath in and looks behind her to see that they are all around the hut, the one in front of the door walking slowly toward it with a spear in his hand ready to fight off anyone. Quickly ripping off the door to see no one is there. "Damn it! Where the hell is this bitch at! She was a fine piece of ass!" The other men lose their guard and come up to the front to talk to the boss man.

"Sir, it looks like that they have already left. They couldn't of gone to far, maybe..." Punches his man hard in the face to where now he is on the ground holding his cheek.

"Don't be too naive, they are probably out in the stream or something. Look around!"

"Yes sir!" One man follows the foot steps to a near by river, one man follows foot steps to a near by hot spring and one follows footsteps to a tree the Kagome is on. Kagome counting a total of 6 men looking forward to get out of eye site, sitting perfectly on the trunk. A man lifts his torch up toward the tree seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Much to Kagome's relief, but her anxiety is flaring up now, only to be calmed seeing Inuyasha walking toward the men the a handfull of sticks in his arms.

'So that's his plan...'

"Hey who are you! Scram get out of here!" One man only seeing a figure not the full body of who he is. Inuyasha takes in his surroundings seeing 6 people .


End file.
